No siempre es bueno leer
by The Dark Bro 978
Summary: Un dia como cualquier otro Shining Armor y Cadence reciben de regalo un misterioso libro. Este les traera consecuencias que nunca esperaron.


**No siempre es bueno leer**

 **My Little Pony, Team Fortress 2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hasbro y Valve respectivamente. Este crossover One-Shot se me ocurrió porque las franquicias son de mis favoritas y la idea que se plantea fue espontanea. Ah y debo decir que esto va dedicado a la autora Inuzelda. Ahora empecemos.**

Era una hermosa mañana en el Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor y su esposa la princesa Cadence se despertaban después de una tranquila noche de sueño. Al despertar se dieron un beso de buenos días y observaron por la ventana de la habitación el sol radiante. Hoy tenían un día sin muchos deberes reales y parecía que tenían la suerte de que sería un día hermoso y tranquilo.

Poco sabían que ese día no sería para nada hermoso y tranquilo.

Nuestros queridos esposos se levantaron y se arreglaron para bajar a desayunar. Cadence se arregló su melena y Shining se cepillo los dientes.

Ellos bajaron al comedor donde ya estaba dispuesto el desayunó sobre la mesa. Y como siempre la comida era simplemente deliciosa.

Shining: Que delicia. Y ¿Que haremos hoy amor?

Cadence: Pues la verdad no se cielo. Pero luego de terminar nuestras cosas podemos tomar un paseo e ir a algún restaurante a tener una linda cena. -respondió sonriente la alicornio.

Shining: Me gusta como piensas amor. -dijo y se acercó para darle un beso.

Cadence recibió con gusto el beso. Pero mientras lo hacían entraron dos sirvientes llevando una caja bastante grande.

Sirviente 1: Perdonen altezas pero llego esto y está dirigido a ustedes -les dijo respetuosamente.

Shining: Vaya es una caja muy grande -dijo con sorpresa- ¿Y quién la envía?

Sirviente 2: No lo dice alteza. Pero venía con esta nota -dijo pasándole una especie de tarjeta.

Cadence y Shining tomaron la tarjeta que decía lo siguiente: _**''Para Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence. Con mucho cariño. Espero lo disfruten y adivinen quien fue…''**_

Los dos se miraron confundidos. ''Adivinen quien fue'' decía la nota. ¿Quién les mandaría una caja tan grande y que tendría esta?

Sirviente 1: Con su permiso altezas nos retiramos -pidió.

Cadence: Esta bien queridos pueden retirarse. -dijo sonriente.

Los sirvientes les dieron las gracias y se retiraron. Ellos dos se quedaron mirando la caja sin querer abrirla todavía.

Shining: ¿Deberíamos abrirla?

Cadence: No veo porque no. Pero déjame revisar con mi magia primero. -respondió la alicornio.

Shining le dio la razón y Cadence ilumino su cuerno para revisar si la caja contenía algo malo. Después de revisar bien y no obtener resultados negativos se decidieron a abrirla.

Al abrirla encontraron algo que no esperaban en lo absoluto.

Shining: ¿Pero qué… -comenzó diciendo el unicornio-

Cadence: …es esto? -termino su esposa.

Dentro de la caja estaba lo que parecía ser un libro.

Este ''libro'' tenia cubierta hecha de cuero marrón o algo así y detalles dorados en los bordes, como un libro normal. Pero tenía dos ojos completamente rojos de aspecto demoniaco en una mirada fruncida, sobre estos un extraño símbolo que no reconocían. Y más extraño todavía era una especie de boca con muchos dientes afilados de la cual había una bomba en su interior. Al costado del ''libro'' se podía leer: ''Bombinomicón''.

Los dos no salían del asombro que tenían por lo que estaban viendo.

De pronto sin previo aviso el ''libro'' hablo.

Bombinomicón: ¿Saben que mirar fijamente es de mala educación? -pregunto de manera sarcástica-

Ahora los príncipes estaban asustados. Ellos habían visto y enfrentado cosas horribles. Sin embargo tener un libro con ese aspecto y que además hablaba les daba algo de miedo.

Shining: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿O que eres tú?

Bombinomicón: ¿Y tú eres ciego o solo muy tonto? No vez que soy un libro -le contesto el libro con tono burlón.

Shining paso del temor al enojo al ser insultado por ese extraño libro.

Shining: Ejem disculpa pero ¿a quién le dices así?

Bombinomicón: Entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí, porque no hay otro por aquí. Aparte de ella claro -dijo refiriéndose a Cadence.

Shining: ¿Oye sabes a quien le hablas libraco? -dijo muy molesto.

Bombinomicón: Pues… a un unicornio que tiene pinta de ser terrible en magia y complacer a su mujer en la cama. -volvió a burlarse el libro.

Shining estaba rojo de furia y cuando se iba a lanzar a hacer pedazos al libro su esposa lo detuvo.

Cadence: ¡BASTA los dos! -dijo reprendiéndolos a ambos.

Shining: ¡El empezó! -acuso al libro.

Cadence: Eso no importa. -Miro al Bombinomicón- ¿Tú quién eres y quien te mando?

Bombinomicón: Pues si los dos no son unos ciegos y leyeron mi portada habrán visto que soy el Bombinomicón. Un poderoso libro de hechizos y quien me envía no es de su incumbencia. -respondió con tono de superioridad.

Cadence: -se enojó por la manera de hablar del libro- Escúchame bien no sé quién te creas pero hablas con la princesa de Cristal ¿Sabias?

Bombinomicón: Oh vaya que gran título ''princesa'' -dijo burlándose de nuevo- Como si no hubiera visto mejores.

Cadence ahora estaba por lanzarse a atacar al libro. Pero se contuvo pues no era la manera de actuar.

Cadence: Bien Bombinomicón ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? De la buena manera -pidió la princesa.

Bombinomicón: Oh claro que si -respondió ahora un poco más cortes- Pues bien soy el Bombinomicón, un poderoso libro de hechizos quien solo los más grandes magos y hechiceros deben de utilizar -se presentó en libro y salió levitando de la caja.

Cadence: Pues yo soy la princesa Cadence. La guardiana del amor y gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. -Se presentó con educación.

Shining: Y yo soy Shining Armor. Capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, príncipe del Imperio de Cristal y un muy poderoso hechicero. -le dijo con aire de superioridad.

Cadence: Shining… -le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Shining: Bueno, bueno. -dijo como un niño regañado.

Bombinomicón: Mejor escucha a tu mujer. Que te hayan dado el puesto de príncipe no quita el hecho de que solo seas un pobre hechicero de poca monta. -dijo riendo.

Shining volvió a explotar y ahora le lanzo un rayo al libro. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este se desvaneció y el rayo que disparo salió por una ventana. Afuera se pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba '' _ **¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?!**_ ''

El Bombinomicón volvió a aparecer frente a ellos dejándolos atontados.

Bombinomicón: Jajaja ¿realmente creíste que me podías atacar? -dijo con su habitual tono de burla.

Shining iba a lanzar otro pero su esposa le dio un coscorrón con fuerza y el unicornio tubo que frotarse la cabeza adolorido.

Shining: ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Cadence: ¡Porque te lo merecías! ¿No quedamos de empezar bien esta vez? -dijo muy enojada con los dos.

Bombinomicón: Bueno si tu esposo o hijo termino, creo que ya es momento de que lean una de mis páginas. Con eso veremos si son tan mágicos como dicen ser -dijo desafiante.

Shining: A ver si entiendo ¿Tú quieres que te leamos y que te mostremos nuestras habilidades?

Bombinomicón: Pues sí. Aunque mis paginas contienen magia muy avanzada que dudo mucho que un triste hechicero de poca monta sea capaz de realizar -le dijo para ridiculizarlo.

Shining: ¿Me estas desafiando? Te mostrare quien es un verdadero hechicero. -respondió desafiante.

Cadence: Espera, ¿Por qué te interesa que te leamos y usemos tu magia? -le cuestiono al libro.

Bombinomicón: Para ver si son dignos de conocer mis más grandes hechizos y poder manejarme. -le respondió simplemente.

Cadence: Bien entonces si nos permites…

El Bombinomicón entendió y levito hasta quedar enfrente de ellos. Los dos abrieron el libro y se encontraron con muchos textos y dibujos que no entendían. Además de que estos textos estaban en un idioma muy extraño del cual no tenían ni idea de cómo saber que decía.

Shining: ¿Y como se supone que sepamos que dice aquí?

Bombinomicón: Vaya, vaya el pequeño unicornio debilucho no sabe leer. Bueno como te encuentro tan patético te diré que solo debes pronunciar las palabras remarcadas. -le contesto el libro.

Aunque ninguno tenía idea de cómo se pronunciaba ese extraño idioma buscaron un texto que creyeron sería fácil y pronunciaron como podían.

Cadence y Shining: _¡Hurlus bonbinus!_ -pronunciaron juntos.

A simple vista parecía que no pasó nada.

Shining: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así que esto es todo lo que el poderoso ''libro de hechizos'' tiene? -dijo burlón.

El libro no respondió pero dio una risita. Cadence se puso a olfatear algo raro.

Cadence: ¿No huele a pólvora?

Ambos voltearon y se congelaron pues tenían una bomba de gran tamaño detrás. Antes de poder reaccionar esta exploto.

El lugar quedo destrozado y se llenó de humo. En el piso estaban las marcas claras de una explosión.

Cadence y Shining estaban de cabeza contra una pared, hechos un desastre, llenos de polvo y con quemaduras. Aún seguían aturdidos por la explosión.

Shining: ¿Qué fue eso? -fue lo único que atino a decir.

Bombinomicón: Bien eso fue una demostración de mi magia. Y ahora que veo que no son más que unos ignorantes que no pueden hacer ni uno de mis hechizos más simples, me iré. -respondió y comenzó a levitar hacia la puerta más cercana.

Cadence se levantó de golpe y fue volando a ponerse en medio del libro y la puerta. Desde luego que no dejaría que se fuera así como así. Tenía que ser investigado a fondo y puesto bajo custodia, para que tan poderoso objeto mágico no cayera en manos equivocadas.

Cadence: ¡Ah no! No te vas a ir así sin más. Primero debo mostrarte a las otras princesas y decidiremos que hacer contigo. -dijo con seriedad.

Bombinomicón: ¿Y crees que una princesita tan debilucha como tú me va a impedir irme? Ja. Te diré que hare: me quedare solo para que esas amiguitas tuyas vean si pueden conmigo. -le contesto el libro sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Cadence: Bien pero no te quedaras así sin custodia. -Miro a su esposo- Shining tu vigílalo y yo preparare unas cartas para enviarles a Twilight, Celestia y Luna. Y ni se te ocurra volver a leer otro poco de él. -dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Shining: Claro mi amor. Estará bien y no hará nada más ¿Cierto? -dirigiéndose al libro.

Bombinomicón: Claro que no hare nada. Pero no porque lo digas tú. -contesto con un gruñido.

Cadence: Esta bien. Y no peleen en lo que tardo en volver. -les dijo en advertencia.

Ella salió a buscar papel y una pluma para escribir. El Bombinomicón levito hacia una mesa que seguía en pie y se apoyó en ella para esperar. Shining tomo una silla y se sentó de frente al libro mirando que no intentara nada.

Cadence escribió en tres cartas distintas para sus tías y su cuñada. En todas avisándoles del extraño ''regalo'' que recibieron y que debía verlas para decidir qué hacer con él. Al estar listas las envió con su magia, tal como Celestia le enseño.

Ella volvió a la habitación donde dejo a su esposo y al Bombinomicón. Como vio que no había problema se sento junto a Shining y se dispuso a esperar.

Una hora más tarde llegaron Celestia, Luna, Twilight y con ella Spike. Los recibieron y los hicieron pasar al salón del trono para hablarles de lo sucedido. El Bombinomicón estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos.

Celestia fue la primera en hablar con el libro parlante.

Celestia: Bien Bombinomicón… Así que eres un libro de hechizos y te enviaron a que pruebes si mis sobrinos son dignos de poseer tu magia ¿No?

Bombinomicón: Así es princesa, pero veo que como no lo son pierdo mi tiempo. -dijo decepcionado- Pero creo que alguno de ustedes debe de ser lo bastante poderoso de utilizarme ¿No?

Celestia se quedó pensativa. Ese libro debía de poseer magia muy poderosa si Cadence y Shining no la pudieron manejar. Y si quería saber de qué se trataba debía leer aunque sea una página ¿No?

Luna: Hermana crees que sea prudente que este libro este suelto por ahí. Si es tan poderoso como dice no podemos dejarlo ir, sería muy arriesgado. -dijo con preocupación.

Twilight: Luna tiene razón princesa. Este libro debe ser resguardado y evitar que alguien equivocado use su poder. -Dijo igual de preocupada.

Celestia: Entiendo su preocupación. Pero creo que debemos ver de qué se trata su contenido y habrá que leerlo. -les dijo sorprendiéndolas.

Todos los mayores se pusieron a discutir el tema a fondo. Lo que ninguno noto es que Spike se acercó al Bombinomicón y se puso a hablar animadamente con el.

Spike: ¡Entonces tú tienes tanta magia! -exclamo sorprendido el dragoncito- Eres la bomba, literalmente.

Bombinomicón: jajaja Gracias pequeño -se le acerco más- Oye ¿quieres leer una de mis páginas y hacer un hechizo sencillo?

Spike: ¡CLARO! -Respondió entusiasmado.

Bombinomicón: Pues ve a mi pagina 132 y recita cualquiera de los hechizos que allá en ella -le indico el libro.

Spike paso paginas hasta llegar a la indicada y cuando la encontró comenzó a leer. Cuando encontró un hechizo que creyó era interesante lo pronuncio con fuerza.

Spike: _¡Energius ex mortus!_ -exclamó llamando la atención de los demás.

Cuando ellos voltearon a verlo, Spike tenía en la mano lo que parecía ser fuego mágico. El pequeño dragón sin saber que hacer empezó a sacudir su mano y la bola de fuego se soltó lleno a parar al techo. Este se empezó a caer por los daños.

Twilight: ¡Cuidado! -Grito la princesa-

Todos se movieron para evitar los escombros. Al incorporarse Twilight miro furiosa a Spike.

Twilight: ¡SPIKE! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así?! -le dijo muy enojada.

Spike: Perdón, solo quería hacer magia… -dijo muy arrepentido.

Bombinomicón: -intervino- ¿Que pasa princesa? ¿Tienes miedo de que un niño te gane en la magia? Si realmente fueras tan poderosa podrías realizar un hechizo de mis páginas. Pero creo que eres una perdedora así como tu hermano. - dijo y estallo en carcajadas.

Twilight sentía que estaba por explotar. ¿Quién se creía ese libro para insultarla a ella y a su hermano? Le mostraría quien mandaba.

Twilight: ¡Así que una perdedora! Veremos eso -tomo al Bombinomicón y comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró un buen hechizo- Aja _¡Staffus Attackum! -_ pronuncio rápidamente.

Y en ese instante una bomba le apareció en la cara. No hace falta mencionar como quedo nuestra princesa al estallar la bomba.

Luna: ¡YA BASTA! ¡Me canse de este condenado libro! -ilumino su cuerno- Voy a encerrarlo y que no allá más problemas.

Bombinomicón: Oh la perdedora de la luna me tiene miedo. Tu no llegarías a hacer ni la mitad de lo que hizo tu amiguita -dijo de forma muy desagradable.

Luna se enojó tanto que estaba por destruir ese maldito libro. Pero quiso demostrarle con quien trataba. Así que lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a buscar.

Luna: Aquí esta. Ahora veras libro infernal. _¡Beebus Barrabus Bombinomicón!_ -Dijo la princesa de la noche-

Y ninguno podría haberse preparado para lo que paso a continuación. Del Bombinomicón salió una lluvia de bombas que destruyeron todo a su paso.

Todos se levantaron luego de un rato. Estaban con muchas quemaduras y tenían el pelaje chamuscado.

Celestia: Bien ya fue suficiente -dijo muy irritada- Te pondremos en una burbuja y jamas saldrás ¿quedo claro?

Bombinomicón: Lo único que tengo claro es que son un grupo de perdedores que no tienen idea de lo que es la magia. -se volvió a burlar el libro- Y ni siquiera la diosa del sol es capaz de manejar mi poder.

Celestia estaba echando humo de la nariz. Ella incapaz de manejar el poder de un libro, si como no.

Celestia: A ver entonces muéstrame uno de tus más fuertes hechizos y ya lo veremos. -dijo desafiante.

El Bombinomicón se rio y se puso frete a la princesa. El mismo se abrió hasta quedar en una de las últimas páginas.

Celestia: _¡Monoculus veniat ad me!_ -dijo la princesa.

Y aparentemente no pasó nada. Pero de repente el suelo se sacudió y un portal violeta apareció en este. Del portal salió una criatura que se veía como un ojo gigante de color café. Este además tenía aspecto de haber sido arrancado.

Todos: ¡Que es eso! -Gritaron con miedo-

Bombinomicón: Oh él es un viejo amigo -les respondió con tranquilidad- Les recomiendo que corran, a él no le gustan los extraños. Y bueno creo que mi trabajo aquí termino. Espero verlos en otra ocasión, fue un día maravilloso y todo pero me tengo que ir. ¡Adios! -y se desvaneció.

La criatura con forma de ojo los miro fijamente y su pupila cambio de café a rojo intenso. Parecía furioso, dio unos gruñidos y comenzó a disparar una especie de misiles en forma de ojos.

Y así comenzó una tremenda pelea entre nuestros amigos ponys y el Monoculus.

Al final del día con mucho esfuerzo lograron derrotar al Monoculus. Quedando destrozos por todo el imperio y muchos heridos, entre ellos nuestros amigos.

Sin duda un día inolvidable para nuestros amigos, en especial Shining Armor y Cadence.

Ahora vayamos un poco más lejos al límite del imperio.

Aquí vemos que una columna de fuego verde sale de la nada y de ella una figura alta parecida a un pony, pero todos sabemos que no es eso.

Enfrente de ella una explosión de energía verde se hace presente revelando una figura de aspecto humano con una vestimenta negra, un báculo y llevaba el Bombinomicón en la mano.

¿?: ¡Salió perfecto! -decía emocionada- Mejor de lo que creí sin duda. Muchas Gracias Merasmus.

Merasmus: No es nada Chrysalis. Todo por una vieja amiga. -Miro al Bombinomicón- Lo hiciste muy bien, de veras.

Bombinomicón: Bueno puedo arreglarme solo. Pero siempre es bueno tenerte cerca por si hace falta. -respondió el libro.

Chrysalis: Bien debemos irnos antes de que nos detecten. Una vez más gracias. Mi venganza contra ellos ya está hecha. Y este viernes es en lo de Discord. -le dijo sonriente al mago y al libro-

Merasmus: Oh cierto. Por poco y lo olvido. Nos vemos entonces amiga. ¡Adiós!

Los dos se fueron como habían venido y si se preguntan de dónde se conocen, bueno digamos que forman parte del mismo grupo de póker.

 **Y bien hasta acá el One-Shot. Espero les haya gustado. No sé si abra algo más como esto.**

 **En fin nos vemos. Chau!**


End file.
